headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Val
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Solarine Vandor | associations = Beckett's crew | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 10 BBY | 1st appearance = Solo: A Star Wars Story | final appearance = | actor = Thandie Newton }} Val, surname unknown, is a fictional thief featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actress Thandie Newton, she first appeared in the 2018 feature film Solo: A Star Wars Story. Biography Little is known about Val's history save that she grew up on a world called Solarine. As an adult, she became a bandit and a pirate and the lover of a human from Glee Anselm named Tobias Beckett. Val was the right-hand-woman in Beckett's crew, which also included the Ardennian pilot, Rio Durant. One of the crew's jobs involved taking Tobias' stolen ship, [[Rampart, The|The Rampart]] to the planet Hovun IV to steal some identicards. After ripping off a man named Dvorad and being narrowly eaten by a giant sea monster, they managed to escape off-planet and bring their score to the space station Munt Ontdal. Star Wars: Beckett 1 Sometime later, Val, Beckett and Rio infiltrated the Imperial Navy and fought in a land battle on the planet Mimban. It was there that they met a defecting Imperial soldier named Han Solo. Solo quickly realized that the three of them were not true Imperials and wanted to join their gang. Reluctantly, Beckett agreed. They were then joined by a freed wookiee prisoner named Chewbacca. Val and the others accepted a job for Dryden Vos of the crime syndicate known as Crimson Dawn. They were to travel to the planet Vandor to steal a supply of highly valuable coaxium from a 20-T Railcrawler conveyex transport. The plan involved dropping Beckett, Han, and Chewie onto the train so they could uncouple the cars, while Rio Durant secured the desired car to the ship with grappling tethers. Val's job was to set explosives to blow up the bridge to prevent the transport from crossing the valley. A group of rival marauders known as the Cloud Riders attempted to sabotage Beckett's heist, while Val was getting pinned down at her station by Viper probe droids. Realizing that time was running out, and that there was no way she could extradite herself in time, Val decided to sacrifice herself by remaining at ground zero when the explosive went off, so that the others could secure the coveted coaxium. Solo: A Star Wars Story Notes & Trivia * * Val was named after a musical instrument called a Valachord. See also External Links * Gallery Beckett on Mimban 003.jpg Appearances |-|Films= * Solo: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Solo: A Star Wars Story 1 * Solo: A Star Wars Story 2 * Star Wars: Beckett 1 |-|Novels= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew References